Talk:Sai and Shin
Infobox Image Discussion If you have found a suitable image that represents this episode well, please post it here. If it's accepted, I will add the image :) --Speysider (Talk Page) 11:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion1 :This image is my proposal, and dude please change my images to a higher resolution. :) —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 12:54, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I like it. This episode is filled with screenshots that fit the title. Pick on and drop it in.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::I'll add an image tomorrow, because I'm uploading a video to YouTube that's gonna take 26 hours to complete. So yeah, I can't upload to here atm. -.- --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion 2 How about this? It suits the title —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 14:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Hmmm... to be honest that is so simple... and thanks Spey in advance. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 14:11, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::No problem. Since it seems like a ton of images could be used, I really don't know what one to go for. :/ --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Any good quality image showing Sai and Shin is good with me. Omnibender - Talk - 12:00, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::Perfect, Salil. :) Seelentau 愛議 12:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) How did you guys put my picture of sai and shin? lol iv tried and suck :D --Gohan de (talk) 06:34, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :Your image? Serious? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 08:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, what are you talking about? —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 08:20, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh, crap. I just checked the images and there's two of the same one. No wonder lol --Gohan de (talk) 09:27, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :XD —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 09:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Awk, what happened to the image anyways and im a newbie --Gohan de (talk) 09:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion 3 :Even this —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 11:13, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I like it :D--Kind-Hearted-One (talk) 11:24, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't. It's a snapshot where they were moving. We should use one where they're sitting or so, because the drawings are better, then. I'd suggest one of when they were kids, eating and talking about the book. Can't upload anything right now, though. Seelentau 愛議 11:41, May 18, 2012 (UTC) You realise this is getting ridiculous every week right? I suggested that the images be discussed before being changed in the infobox because of the new homepage we hope to implement not that it be left blank up to a day after the episode had aired? Once it's empty people will continually try to put an image in there. Manna isn't going to fall from heaven and tell you it's the perfect image. Find one and drop it in there.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:30, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :So what's really the decision? —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 15:09, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Cerez, it's partially my fault the image was blank for a whole day. Seeing as I'm the one tasked with finding the 1080p version of whatever image is chosen, I would've found it but I had an upload happening, hence I could not do anything. Don't worry, I'll add the image I feel is suitable. I think this image is ok, but I'll probably go with Suggestion 1 or 2. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:16, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I don't understand a few things: * Who exactly gave you that task? * You'll add the image you feel is suitable? * You'll probably go with suggestion 1 or 2? Thank you for proving that this 1080p fad is utter nonsense. --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :1) I would assume I'm tasked with it, seeing as some people - even you - ask me to find the HD images. :2) I'll just add the same image that's on the infobox in HD. :3) Yes. Problem with that? :4) What is your problem with 1080p images ? Grow up and just accept it's going to happen whether you like it or not. I'm sorry but I'm sick and tired of your daily moans about it. True 1080p can only be achieved at 1920x1080. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:35, May 18, 2012 (UTC) # I have never asked you to find an HD image of anything. Your assumption here is also very wrong. # Apparently you're daft or else refuse to listen. There is no need for you to upload a 1080p of the images people suggest when it's decent quality. # Yes I do. Apparently you've become so self-important that you believe that your word is final on the image selection? Because that sure as hell doesn't sound like your opinion. # Oh? It's going to happen? Not as long as I'm on this wikia friend. I'm tired of having to be one of the people that tell you that there is absolutely no need for you to be on about uploading 1080p version of images. Get it through your head once and for all.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :1) Um: You clearly asked me to use my Crunchyroll account to get a technique image. :2) So ? As long as I have the ability to upload here, I'll do it. You cannot stop someone from doing any such thing. :3) Er, that's wrong as well. I let people have their opinions and I don't make the final word. I just look at the suggestions and go with the best one (or whatever one has been added to the infobox) :4) So basically you are against 1080p ? I don't see your problem with it, it's better quality and it's much sharper. Yes, I know you can go uploading 720p images, but if the 1080p image is available, why are you so against using it ? Is it because you think we're trying to take over your supposed position of chief image uploader that you seem to have christened to yourself, as almost any upload anyone (apart from you and Fmakck) else makes you just reject it on the spot for no clear reason other than your supposed hate against 1080p. I'm sick and tired of your near-daily moans about it. If you have a SERIOUS problem with me uploading 1080p images, then that's your problem. Nobody else seems to honestly care about me uploading them. --Speysider (Talk Page) 15:54, May 18, 2012 (UTC) # I asked you to upload that image because of the function Crunchyroll has to remove text from on screen not because it was HD- don't get it confused. # I really cannot stop you from doing it, can I... # You're supposed to go with the suggestions, make your own and go with the one with the most votes, that's how things are supposed to work here. You're not an overlord to "look at the suggestions and go with the best one" # I am not against 1080p. I am against you holding the episodes ransom because you were unable to upload a higher quality image yesterday? 1080p images are like any other to me and frankly apart from the size of the 1080 images there is no difference between it and anything else someone uploads. I even asked you once why exactly you'd want tor reupload images in 1080p and your response: "Dunno. They just look better at the higher resolutions for some reason :/" What kind of rationale is that? # Ah, I now finally know what your real issue is if you're bringing Fmakck into this. You'd probably die if some of those older older editors were to return then.--Cerez365™ (talk) 16:29, May 18, 2012 (UTC) :1) Ok. :2) I would've done but ... yeah you know why. :3) I didn't hold them ransom. I pointed out that the 1080p version wouldn't be added until today. I did not stop people from adding their own image to the infobox after a decision was reached. However, whatever image was added would've been replaced by my 1080p version. And your judgement on a 1080p image would probably change if you used 1920x1080 for ages, then change to a lower resolution. Trust me, you can see a HUGE difference when you switch the quality type. :4) Yes I probably would. But they are gone and they probably won't turn up again (unless they happened to do so). :Anyway, please compare my image with the current image on the infobox and tell me if they look the same or different (in terms of quality) --Speysider (Talk Page) 16:37, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Episode Stuff Someone needs to find a good screen capture for Black Secret Technique — Machine Triple Shot image in the same angle as the manga or else another angle will have to be used.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :I can do that if you want. What time in the episode does it appear ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 13:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Also Angry Sai.png and Sai Crying.png. :) ADD: It's I think in the middle of the episode. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 14:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Sure thing Indxcv :) --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:14, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thank you! :D —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 14:19, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::::This is similar to the image which we have for manga —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 14:23, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Salil, try uploading the one where it's almost closing. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 14:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :What do you mean? —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 14:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I tried getting an image similar to this —¤S@lil ¤ (T@lk) 14:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::That's a good image but we need one where both Black Ant's faces are in the frame.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:32, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::Salil, I actually mean where Kankuro almost closed the 'door' so it would somehow show the duo. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 14:34, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Cerez, I planned to find an image for that technique. You asked someone to find an image and then just did it yourself. -.- --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:40, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :? --Cerez365™ (talk) 14:42, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::This ? --Speysider (Talk Page) 14:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC)